Pregnant!
by AuthorWriter
Summary: Liz’s thoughts on being pregnant throughout the film. Warning - does contain spoilers if you haven't seen the second film yet! Also, contains some language, but I felt it fit the character given her personality and situation - hopefully it won't offend.
1. Finding Out

Disclaimer: I own the idea for the story; everything else is property of Guillermo Del Toro and Mike Mignola.

Author's Notes: Yes, this is another point-of-view story...I'm not sure why I'm so big on them currently, but anyways, I'm still new to the layout of the site and am working on how to incorporate parts as chapters correctly so I hope this format works out better for everyone and that everything fits into place as it should; my apologizes ahead of time if there are still any glitches with the way this works out. I plan to monitor this as soon as the second chapter is up so as to make sure everything is going correctly; as always, I look forward to any reviews both good or bad. :)

AN Continued: My apologizes for such a short first chapter, the others will have a bit more detail I promise (however, they will still be relatively short compared to other chapters over all; I just wanted a nice flow of things for the readers considering this was a single point of view) , there just wasn't a very long transition from when we find out about the pregnancy to 'Liz' actually testing so that will be reflexed here.

* * *

"_Liz, you're pregnant!"_ I hear Abe say to me, _"No, I'm not!" _I quickly respond because I know for sure that I can't be; for a few reasons actually – because being pregnant requires one to have sex with another person and I haven't slept with Red in at least three weeks and I only did it then as part of making up over a fight we had, which is another reason – couples who love each other and can take care of children get pregnant…Red and I fight almost all the time about toothbrushes and how he has too much stuff, we can barely take care of ourselves much less think about taking care of another person all together and all of this isn't even including the fact that I can't be pregnant because…well, because I don't want to be! I'm not good with kids! Ah, what was Abe thinking saying such a thing?

"_Yes; you are." _– damn him and his confident tone of voice, what happened to us all deciding he wasn't going to use his powers on us?

I want to respond, but the next thing I know we're being swarmed by billions of tooth fairies and before long I'm finding myself on fire because I can't control my reaction to the bites they're trying to produce on me. Yet another reason I can't be responsible for children…my power doesn't create life it takes life; what am I suppose to tell Red when he wonders why they died while in my care? I'm still learning how to control it; I can't a baby around!

It's not long before all I can see, feel, or smell is fire related; I know I have to kill the fairies, it's our only option but still…still part of me wishes their was another way because what if – just what if I end up being right for all the wrong reasons and after all of this I'm not pregnant? Why do I even care so much all of a sudden?

I can feel my power over taking me, I know it won't be long before I black out and don't remember anything…it always happens that way, but for a brief moment I do not Red's location – next to a window and I warn him to stay away; and then…nothing.

It's not long after I learn he didn't listen, he never listens to common sense and now everyone knows about us, how could he? He just thinks about himself; we can't have kids, he's not responsible enough. Abe has to be wrong, he has to and damn it, I will prove that he is for everyone's sanity.


	2. Testing, Testing, And Even More Testing

He's wrong; I know he is, no one is right one hundred percent of the time. Positive.

It's a lie. These things are wrong more times than not – it says so on the box; I'll just try again. Positive.

Damn it!

_Knock, knock, knock! _

"_Liz, are you alright?" _comes the voice of my previous Judas; this is all Abe's stupid fault with his damn hand and his damn powers…if he wasn't such a good friend I'd probably have turned him into a fish stick dinner on the ride back.

One more time; surely all of these can't be defective.

"_You don't have to do that, my readings are quite accurate you know." _OH MY GOD, REALLY?! Please tell me he did not just say that with Red close by. _"Shut up, Abe! Get your damn hand away from the door." _I warn; 'You're wrong…this time I know your wrong.' I try and convince myself as I look at the little white stick again using all the power in me to try and will it to inform me of the news I want to hear.

Positive.

Why?!

I then hear him rambling on about how despite appearances Red would make a great dad. I sigh and wonder – when are people going to get it with us? It's not about the way he looks that concerns me, it's never been about that with him; it's about the way he acts and how we are not ready for this. Hypothetically, if he could reform, I agree completely he'd make a great dad, after all, he was raised by one of the greatest men I know; still, he hasn't reformed and just this morning I ended up blowing what was a very secure safe door off it's very hinges. For almost 60 years that thing had helped keep Red locked up and in 5 seconds I had it on the other side of the hallway…that can't equal good child-care.

He doesn't listen, he thinks he's always right…that the world should revolve around him, and that having 26 cats is really okay – how can he be expected to take care of a child when can't even stop acting like one long enough to realize the consequences of his actions?

Total tests: 7…not always a lucky number.

I'm going to be a mother. God help my child.

Then again…maybe there is another option.


	3. We Take And We Give

I wonder if he ever knows how much he hovers? I'm doing my best to ignore him as he rants on about our newest agent Dr. Johan Krauss; yes, he's different, but no more so than the rest of us. Plus, he's very mature and Manning's quite fond of him…I think Red's jealous – a new toy is getting all the attention and this one doesn't cause trouble just because he doesn't get his way.

"We'll talk about it later." I inform him as he once again asks me what's wrong. The truth is though, I haven't even really made a complete decision myself as to what I'm going to do; Abe my think Red would be a good father, but he never once said anything about me making a good mother…not that I could blame him of course.

It's not that I mean to keep getting short with Red, it's just – what are you suppose to say? 'I'm pregnant'…'Hey, we slipped up and now we really are both screwed'…'I don't think I should ever be around children therefore I'm thinking about not having ours because I'm emotionally stunted and if I ever should show any real emotions towards them I could possibly kill him or her, oh and you're a six year old and I can only deal with one person like that at a time' – they're not exactly words that roll off the tongue. I do eventually offer up a small apology for snapping on him so much recently – the yellow canary he'd need and for my own personal benefit I just have to steal one of his kisses; I miss those…the kind where we do it because we want to, not because he's hurt or I'm hurt or this could be the end type thing or even because we think we have to in order to make the other person feel better. Genuine Red kisses - they're the best.

I'm left alone in radio silence for the next few minutes as he, Abe, and Johan case down leads and I can't help but wonder what I'm going to do – do I keep this child or do I let it go and act as if nothing ever happened?

One the one hand I keep it…it grows up in a world where it's not always understood, where people may fear it because of what it can do, and where it has to hide away in some government facility posing as a garage plant because Mom and Dad made a deal so they wouldn't end up in jail or dissected; and then on the other – I don't. I take care of the problem and what I said to Abe earlier becomes true…I'm not pregnant; I know to most people I'd seem cruel and uncaring, but I say screw them – at least they can hold their kids, I might never be able to that. Really, what kind of world would this poor thing be coming into? This is such a big decision; I don't know what to do.


	4. We Take And We Give II

Soon though all is put on the back burner as tremors race through the city; quickly I look around to see Red in middle of the street as though he's listening for something, it's not long before he finds it or more so – it finds him and we're all face to face so to speak with the largest plant I've ever seen in my life. And of course, thanks to the B.P.R.D history and the luck of being one of its agents – it was a non-friendly plant.

Sudden screams of a person in distress cause us all to reunite at a blue mini-van where a woman is crying for help; I notice her surprised reaction as Red asks if we can help…I'm pretty sure it's not because of me either and I'm forced to just shake my head and move her out of the way so he can do his job. I've always hated it when people stare at me, but what I hate more – is them staring at Red like he's some evil, freak; we're not freaks and he's not a bad guy, I have to wonder when, if ever, people are going to wake up and see him for what he really is – just a normal guy like everyone else. We're not all the same and that's okay, Red….he's just that – red, and sure he has a tail but big deal, it's not like he's using it to show off with; he's just a normal man and hope one day everyone will just look at him for who he is…that they'll see us all that way and we can stop living in such a claustrophobic society.

As the scene unfolds in front of us, only Abe and I know that the child he rescued earlier is okay with Red – that he'd give his life before he'd let anything happen to it…and I think, that's a good sign right?

It's a moral dilemma he ends up having to face alone and I feel so sorry for him because no one is going to see it the way we all do: he lets the creature terrorizing the city live and he's the bad guy for not stopping it sooner…he stops it and he's killed something which will never be seen again, he can't win and I hate that for him because he tries so hard as it is to do the right thing. All he wants is for everyone to like him and I'm sad because I know there is no way they'll give him that courteous once he makes his decision; no matter how much good he does they'll never be able to see it because nothing he ever does is good enough for them, but he tries anyways.

He has a choice: he picks to save humanity.

As the green goo covers the city and produces lush green grass like no one as ever seen before, I take a moment to examine the scene – it's beautiful; this was a living thing and now it's not all of humans which will never understand it. Is this the kind of world I want a child to be brought up in; were one species must sacrifice itself so another can live? Whatever happened to peace on Earth, good well towards everyone? Get a hold of yourself Sherman…it's just a kids' story to make them believe in all that's good until they find out hat real life sucks beyond compare. It is a beautiful thought though – peace.


	5. Fallout

I can't believe them…and they think Red is the monster! They stoned him because they thought he'd hurt the child, he saved that baby – how dare they! Again he's being judge for his looks and….ooh, I can't think about this right now with him here, I have to get out, take a breath and rationalize all of this. Would bringing a child into this atmosphere where people hate it because of who one of its parents are really be the best thing to do? Children need space to grow up and get to play around in yards and whatever else it is they do; I don't know what's right anymore and I certainly can't worry Red with it, not until I know for sure how I feel about it.

"_Red, I don't want you to freak out." _I start, I can already feel the look he's giving me – it's the same nervous look he's had each time I've said it before, the one that says 'Then why are you saying that?'; I can't blame him of course…it wouldn't be my first time to leave the bureau or anything under a single-digit number as far as attempts to do so, but I have to think this through and I can't do that from here.

"_I'm going to…"_ I try and say until my eyes meet his and I have to break the contact; I don't want to leave him, but I'm scared…I'm so scared of this life inside of me, of what Red's going to think about it – what if he's not happy like Abe thinks he'll be? What then and I've grown attached, if that's even possible,…do we split up? Do I become a single mother; can I even handle being a mother at all? I killed mine after all, I killed my whole family to be exact, and I don't think that qualifies me to be the best caregiver of all time; in fact, I'm pretty sure it puts me at the very bottom of the list of people qualified for the job. _"Leave." _I finally finish. I can already see the concern in his eyes so quickly I add, _"I need time to think." _and I hope he understands.

'I need to know if we can be a family with a baby; a baby Red, I wish I could tell you that without freaking out about what you might say.' is the silent additions I make to myself; I can already see he doesn't think I'll come back this time and it hurts me once more to see him so upset. Again, not that I can blame him.

"_Can't you do your thinking right here? I'll be really, really quite; I promise." _– if only it was that simple.

"_Red, do you need everyone in the world to know about you? Everyone? Or am I enough?" _I ask him wondering what his reaction will be…after all I fear if he's always more concerned with saving those who hate him then how can he love the ones who really need him? It's selfish, I know, because I know he really does love me, but there's going to be more of me if I keep this child and I just want to make sure we're going to come first. Humans are picky people, I should know – I'm human for the most part and I'm really hoping he'll pick me, but as a whole you never know for sure what you want and a family needs stability. If he's always trying to impress the world when where does that leave us who will always love him no matter what he does? _"Think about it." _I say before heading out to give us both the space we probably need to make our life-changing decisions.


	6. I Should Have Said Something!

* * *

I can't believe I didn't tell him when I had the chance. You're selfish Elizabeth Sherman! You're a complete fool not to tell a man who loves and accepts you that you're going to get to be a family forever now; a man who adored his father and would give anything to be like him – you knew that and you said nothing! You should have said something!

I have to keep it together though, the last thing we need is me having a meltdown and frying what little equipment is helping to keep Red alive. I know this – if the Prince thought enough of Red to concern himself with putting this piece of sword into him then I will think of him just as much as I'm returning it to him should anything happen to my boyfriend.

"_Liz. I want you to know something." _I can hear him trying to say, _"Shh. Save your strength." _– it doesn't matter what he's going to say anyways, I already know the answer in my heart…I pretty much always have: he picks me. _"No, I want to say this. I…I could give it all up; I could forget everything else as long as you stay with me." _– and I can't help but shed a small tear; I know to some who see the way I react to things I might not seem as upset as I should, but when you could kill your boyfriend who's already dying enough as it is, not to mention one of your best friends and possibly several people who are in the same building as you, by being too emotional…you'd keep things in check too.

"_I'll stay with you. You're the best man I know." _I can honestly admit to him. And that's really all he's ever been to me, just a man; he has a different skin color and a few extra parts to his body, but he still has all the essentials: a wonderful, caring heart and a great soul. If that doesn't make a good man than I don't know what does.

We are having his child; to Hell with what anyone might think about the topic. This is about me, Red, and our future baby….we're going to be a family.

* * *

I stay with him as long as I can before being ordered to attend the meeting about what we should do as far as the Golden Army is concerned; I didn't want to leave Red for a moment, but I'm glad I did because otherwise I wouldn't have learned that they were planning on railroading him. They actually thought I'd stand by and just let him die…clearly they don't understand what being a family is all about.

I am not going to stand by and let them kill him. Screw Manning and his theories and screw Dr. Krauss and his orders, this is about me and my family and I refuse to lose another one.

The Prince wants the Golden Army then I'll resurrect them myself if it means he'll help save Red.


	7. Life and Death

Northern Ireland….a great place I'm sure, if you're not busy trying to come up with a way to save your boyfriend and then the world after you make a deal with the devil to get it all done.

"_Red." _I say concerned several times for his well-being, he's not looking good and unless we find this place soon then I don't know how if he'll make it; I wish now more than ever I'd told him when I had the chance…despite what emotions he'd feel at the time, now I'm too scared to say anything for fear that his heart beat will race and he'll kill himself thanks to the piece of mystical metal inside his chest.

Soon though I find myself making a deal with not so much the Prince or anyone else really that could be considered evil, but with a troll…or maybe a goblin, and elf perhaps – what he is not a concern to me, what he has to say though is. All I needed to know was the part where he said – _"I may know someone who can help."_ 'Thank you!' whoever is watching over us!

* * *

I'm not sure if I should be scared or in awe at the beauty of the creature in front of me; easily the form is that of an angel – for which side I don't know…hopefully the one that can save Red.

I listen carefully to the deal being laid out in front of me, or at least I know I should be paying close attention to it, but all I'm waiting for is the part where I get to save the man I love. _"So child make the choice; the world…or him?" _the angel asks as if it's a hard question for me to answer at that point – _"Him."_

I don't care what happens to me or what will become of the world, what matters right now is that Red's going to live; we can be the family we're suppose to be…everything other than that we'll deal with later.

"I have done my part. Now you…must give him a reason to live." I'm asked to do; a reason to live huh? I think I can come up with one or two.

Leaning down close I whisper, _"Listen to me…you big ape. You have to get up."_…it's now or never Sherman; _"You have to get up; because you're going to be a father." _I finally find the courage to say to him – praying it's enough.

"_I become…father?"_ he asks and all I can do is nod and let a small smile escape my lips; he's happy I can tell, he's one step closer to living his dream of being like everyone else and it makes me happy to see him so happy.

So Abe was right…again; what else is new? At least this time it was about some really great news and not the latest monster terrorizing the subways of New Jersey.


	8. A New Beginning

It's finally over; the Prince was defeated and the Golden Army is never going to hurt anyone ever again – Princess Nuala saw to that. She sacrificed Abe's love and her own life to protect us all…to preserve the peace she hoped one day would come; she was a remarkable woman whom I know none of us will ever forget even if most the people on either side does.

Poor Abe, I feel so bad for him – his one real love in a very long lifetime and she picked duty over love because she felt it was the right thing to do; he'll never forget her I know but I still hope that one day he'll love again and that'll be with the same passion that Red and I have.

"_Anyways." _I finally pay attention after hearing him say, _"You and me; lets find a place in the country. Clean air, green hills…a yard!" _– it sounds wonderful already; _"With lots of room to grow in; it'll be great for the baby." _and I have to stop him there.

"_Babies."_ I feel I should correct him, after all, I don't want him to start playing favorites already. I want to laugh when I see him stop suddenly and take a moment to himself to process what I just said, but I keep it together until he turns around and reply with a peace sign – giving it a little wiggle for extra measure so he knows he heard me right; and then I smile. I don't normally smile this much…I never had a reason to before all of this, but I'm honestly happy so I do, and Red's happy too – after all, we're getting a yard.

The goofy, shocked expression on his face tells me he's already stressing about the fact that our immediate group has doubled in less than five feet, but it's alright; I know we'll be okay because we love one another and we're a family and nothing can ever change that now.

Despite the moodiness, morning sickness, constant need to pee, bloating, and sore…everything, I'm starting to think that being pregnant might not be such a horrible thing after all.

End


End file.
